An electron multiplier body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,922. This electron multiplier body includes a wavy passage extending in a longitudinal direction of a rectangular parallelepiped block. A secondary electron emitting layer made of a semiconductor is provided on an inner surface of the passage.